


If we go down (then we go down together)

by Bennu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers, it's 3 am and I'm just here for the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennu/pseuds/Bennu
Summary: Noctis isn’t sure what he was expecting to find upon entering the throne room at the final battle but it wasn’t this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for  kinkmeme   
> The prompt was:  
> "Noctis was in a secret relationship with Nyx before the events of the game, and when Insomnia fell a small part of him held onto hope that Nyx made it out and was just in hiding. So seeing Nyx's body hanging, that one hurt him even more than his father and Luna's."
> 
> I couldn't resist. This hurt in all the right ways.
> 
> Un beta'd and written at an ungodly hour so I hope you can forgive any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy!

In all his life, Noctis can say, he has never found a set of doors to be as daunting as the ones before him. Even though he’s probably seen these doors thousands of times in his youth, the familiarity doesn’t lessen his apprehension. This is it. Pass these double doors lies Ardyn. The only one standing between the light of day and eternal darkness.

A feeling arises within him, a tinge of bitterness. The small part of him that still wants to live crying out in one last ditch effort to get him to turn around. He can’t allow himself to hesitate, though. So he turns to Prompto and asks for a picture. One to take with him, to have in his final moments, a reminder as to why he’s doing this.

Sifting through the pictures is hard. Unbidden emotions raising up, choking him with their intensity. Every image a cherished memory. The commentary by Prompto, Ignis and Gladio does nothing to help in his decision, only giving each picture more meaning, more reason for him to choose it over another. It seems to take him forever to settle on one but he’s sure of his choice when he does. His chosen picture is one that was taken just before the departure to Altissia. Everyone, that he had come to deeply care for throughout his journey, were huddled together, smiling at the camera. The sight of them soothes the bitter part of him. These are the people he’s fighting for and he won’t let them down. The picture is carefully tucked into the fold of his suit jacket before he turns, pushing the doors open without an ounce of hesitancy.

Noctis isn’t sure what he was expecting to find upon entering the throne room but it wasn’t this. He couldn’t hide the sharp intake of breath at the macabre sight revealed to him. Ravus, his Father, Luna, and Nyx, their dead bodies dangling from chains, high above the throne. His eyes soaks in the sight of each of them one by one.

Ravus always had the short end of the stick and Noctis had mourned, however briefly, of his passing. Even if they hadn’t ever been close he had recognized, on some level, that Ravus had done the best he could with the cards he had been handed. It had pained him when he was forced to put the man down after he was forcefully turned into a daemon.

Seeing his Father, hurt. There were too many things left unsaid, too many feelings he never got to act upon. Though he was always a bit resentful of the lack of his Father in his life, he knew his Dad loved him deeply and he loved his Father just as much. Every moment be got with him was a treasure. He was proud to be King Regis’s son. 

Beautiful, kind, noble Luna, she deserved so much better than she got. Luna should have been given the world. She had done so much, forging the way for the King of Light to follow, healing the people, giving them hope. Her death was a strike among many against the astrals, in Noctis’s eyes. Not that it mattered to the so called gods whether he liked them or not, as long as he did his duty.

If seeing his father and Luna hurt then seeing Nyx was absolute _agony_. That’s not to say his father and Luna meant less to him it’s just that Nyx was different. Nyx held his heart in his palms.

Noctis had always clung to the small slimmer of hope that Nyx might have survived the fall of Insomnia. Perhaps the glaive just never caught up with them, Noctis and the rest were constantly on the move after all and with the urgency to reach Altissia and covenants to be formed with the clock ticking, there wasn’t exactly any time to be searching for his lover that might or might not be alive. It was plausible that they just simply never ran into each other. The image before him shows that his hope was nothing more than wistful thinking on his part. The sight of his once proud glaive, body mangled and put on display like some sick attraction makes his blood boil as much as it invokes a deep sorrow. 

Noctis can still remember meeting Nyx. He had always noticed the glaive from afar, a handsome man with a roguish grin, hailed a hero on the battle field. It was honestly a passing interesting, only rearing it’s head when he caught sight of the glaive. That is until one day, in an attempt to escape the citadel, he warped head first into Nyx. He had expected the glaive to escort him right back but to his utter surprise and delight Nyx had done quite the opposite. Even calling in his friends, Crowe and Libertus, to help in the prince’s escape. 

Though he was shy by nature, the thrill of escape and the antics displayed by the three of them endeared them enough to him that he had no problem following along with the trio. That night was honestly the most fun he’d ever had. They had wanted to show the prince everything he was missing out on. Though he was still underage to experience some things like drinking, they didn’t really need it for the sheer chaos that would ensue that night. It was a memory he kept close to his heart. He was pretty sure it was the night he fell in love with Nyx after all, even if he didn’t realize it at the time. 

Noctis is honestly surprised no one linked the chaos back to him, reports listing it was four glaives in the middle of the chaos rather than three glaives and a runaway prince. He was grateful for the mistake or it would have meant he would have been put under a much closer watch, preventing him from spending as much time as he did with the Kingsglaive without anyone not in-the-know-how finding out.

Noctis spent as much time as he could with the glaives after that, enjoying their easy camaraderie and their disregard of his title. He wasn’t Prince Noctis of the Lucian line, son of King Regis, their boss, he was simply Noctis their friend. Somewhere a long the way, between the fun antics and the dark moments, where nothing short of drowning yourself in a bottle could erase the screams of fear and the smell of death, Noctis and Nyx fell together. Giving pieces of themselves to each other that could never be given back. 

When his engagement with Luna had been announced there was plenty of discussions about where they were going to go from there. Noctis didn’t love Luna the way everyone wanted him to and neither did Luna but the stipulation in the peace treaty could not be ignored, his father had made that very clear to him. Noctis had spent many nights in the comfort of Nyx’s arms after that, a reassurance that they would remain together no matter what. It was almost unbearable to leave Nyx and head to Altissia but it had to be done for peace. Except everything was a lie in the end and it was a downhill spiral from there.

There had been rumors in his travels, said to originate from a Galadhdian man, passed quietly among the people, of a glaive that gave his life for Luna to escape as the crown city fell. In hindsight Noctis supposed his hope was unfounded but no names were ever mentioned and he never asked, content to wrap himself in his pipe dream. 

Yet here he is. Noctis thinks of the sacrifice his strong, stunning, stubborn, kind, dumb, smart-ass of a glaive made to ensure the future of many others and he can’t find it within himself to begrudge Nyx for giving his life away, instead of trying to find a path back to Noctis. That doesn’t mean his heart isn’t torn out all the same. At least after his final confrontation he can join Nyx once more, together in death.

He had thought he had no more tears left to shed after his confession to Gladio, Ignis and Prompto at their last camp but he feels the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes as he gazes at the dangling bodies. A shudder runs through him, eyes slipping shut to hold back tears. He takes a deep breath in, slowly letting it out, a forced calm slowly reigning in his emotions. When he opens his eyes once more they are hard as steel from fury, resolution tinging them violet, all signs of tears gone.

The ensuing conversation does nothing but fuel the fire in his veins. Anger and sorrow mixing potently to give him strength to spit out his words at the accursed. When both sides seemed to have said their share, Ardyn is gone with one last attack at his friends and a taunt to follow. There is alarm when Prompto, Ignis and Gladio don’t get up after Ardyn knocks them off their feet but he can see the steady movement of their chests, a sign of life. It does little to quell his urge to go to them, though, to make sure they’re okay, to wake them but Noctis doesn’t give into the urge, he doubted there was much he could do anyways. Whatever Ardyn had shot at them was dark and powerful. The accursed meant it when he said the final battle had to be one on one. 

So he pushes forward and hopes to whatever astrals listening, that for once in their goddamn immortal lives that they don’t just stand by. The least they can do for him, after all that has happened, is protect his friends and make sure they live to see the light.

As Noctis ascends to the throne and the grotesque image dangling above the throne disappears in a wisp of purple flame, he renews his oath to himself. He will beat Ardyn. The people of Eos will live without the fear of starscourge and daemons. He will avenge the deaths of those taken too early and he will protect the lives of those still here.

He will bring the dawn. 

Noctis swears it.


End file.
